Pandangan
by Zanan
Summary: Kumpulan cerita tentang pandangan manusia. Jangan dibaca kalau merasa aneh. Flame aja nanti.


**Pandangan**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**"Kita hidup, kita melihat."**

**"Pandangan kita dibentuk berdasarkan apa yang kita lihat."**

**"Lucu bukan? Pandangan dibentuk oleh penglihatan."**

**"Menurutmu, apakah membunuh salah?"**

**"Menurutmu, apakah mencintai itu benar?"**

**"Menurutmu, salahkah seseorang yang mempertahankan hidupnya?"**

**"Menurutmu, salahkah seseorang yang mempertaruhkan hidupnya?"**

**"Kenapa? Apakah salah melihat dari sisi yang berbeda?"**

**"Kau takut? Kau takut bahwa kau akan dibantah?"**

**"Bahwa ideologi yang kau miliki itu bukan satu-satunya ideologi?"**

**"Pfft."**

.

.

"Nak, menurutmu siapa yang salah?" kakek yang baru saja aku temui di hutan tadi tiba-tiba bertanya sesuatu. Sontak aku tersadar dari lamunan aneh tentang kereta besi dan kereta terbang.

"Maaf-maaf, aku tidak mendengarnya, bisa ulangi perkataan kakek tadi?" Tidak baik tidak mengacuhkan orang yang menolongku.

"Dasar kamu ini. Bayangkan ada dua orang samurai, samurai A dan B. Mereka berasal dari dua daerah yang berbeda, pada suatu hari, samurai B diperintahkan untuk menyerang daerah samurai A, akan tetapi, samurai A membunuh samurai B. Jadi menurutmu siapa yang salah?" kakek itu sangat antusias menunggu jawabanku.

.

.

"**Baiklah _Daimyou-sama_, hamba akan menjalankan perintah Anda."**

"**Ingat! Habisi semua musuh yang menggunakan pedang. Tinggalkan yang tak bisa melawan!"**

.

.

"Sudah jelas samurai A yang salah!" jawab 'ku dengan yakin.

"Kenapa?" tanya kakek itu.

"Karena dia membunuh orang lain! Kau bodoh ya kakek tua?!" nadaku meninggi di akhir. Mengira bahwa aku yang menang.

"Tidak 'kah kau berpikir, jika samurai A tidak membunuh samurai B, maka ia yang akan dibunuh? Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa daerahnya akan dikuasai oleh samurai B juga jika samurai A yang terbunuh."

.

.

"**Cih, berani-beraninya kau menyerang desaku!"**

"**Menyerahlah!"**

"**Lalu apa?! Merampas seluruh kebebasan rakyat daerahku hah?!"**

"**Kubunuh kau disini! Hyaaah!"**

.

.

"Kalau begitu, samurai B yang salah!" Pasti aku benar kali ini.

"Kenapa?" tanya kakek itu lagi.

"Karena dia akan merampas daerah milik samurai A!" Lagi, aku yakin dengan jawabanku.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau dia hanya diperintahkan oleh atasannya. Bagaimana jika ia menolak? Ia dan seluruh keluarganya akan dipaksa melakukan _harakiri_"

"T-tapi ... " kalimat itu tidak bisa selesai, aku langsung memikirkan kalimat baru.

.

.

"**Maaf sudah membunuhmu. Andai kau tidak menyerang desaku, ini tidak akan terjadi."**

**Dan hujan turun, menangisi kepergian satu jiwa manusia.**

.

.

"Kalau begitu, pemimpinnya yang salah!" Kali ini pasti tidak akan salah, hanya dia yang bisa disalahkan memang dari awal.

"Kenapa?" tanya kakek itu untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Karena dia dengan seenaknya memaksa orang lain!"

"Tidakkah kau berpikir, jika pemimpin mereka tidak mengambil keputusan seperti itu, rakyat yang dipimpin olehnya akan mati karena tidak mempunyai sumber daya?"

"Em.."

.

.

"**Manusia dibelenggu oleh apa yang mereka sebut 'akal sehat'."**

"**Manusia lupa, jika sebenarnya mereka hanyalah binatang."**

.

.

"Kalau menurut kakek, yang salah siapa?"

"Entah, aku pun tak tahu."

"Heeee, lalu kenapa kau bertanya padaku Kek?"

"Karena aku sendiri tidak tahu."

.

.

"**Manusia saling menghakimi, berkata bahwa ini dan itu salah, ini dan itu benar."**

"**Bukan hanya terhadap satu spesiesnya, manusia juga menghakimi spesies yang lain."**

"**Menurutmu, apakah aku salah? Ataukah benar?"**

"**Lihat? Kau sudah menghakimi Aku 'kan?"**

.

.

* * *

"Neee, Naruto_-kun_."

"Kenapa?" Aku memandang wajah manis miliknya yang sedang berada di pangkuanku, menunggu apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya.

"Aku bosan, ceritakan sesuatu padaku!" Ugh, wajah manis miliknya malah semakin manis ketika dia seperti ini.

"Hee, bahkan nona anomali ini ingin diceritakan olehku? Sifatmu makin mirip manusia saja. Ataukah kau akan memihak pada manusia?" Aku berkata seperti itu sambil mencubit hidungnya.

"Mouu, sudah kubilang aku tak memihak siapa 'pun. Aku tak peduli pada makhluk fana."

"Termasuk diriku?" Kena kau.

"Tidak, kecuali dirimu." Dan dia merajuk seperti anak kecil.

"Oh wahai nona yang menyebut dirinya anomali dunia. Maukah kau berhenti merajuk?"

.

.

"**Mungkin bukan manusia yang bersalah atas semua yang ada di dunia ini."**

"**Mungkin Tuhan."**

"**Jadi bagaimana membereskan ini jika Tuhanlah penyebabnya?"**

**Ctik.**

Bersambung

Catatan penulis :

Anu, hamba kembali membawa cerita baru yang tidak kalah anehnya! Saya memang tertarik dengan bagaimana manusia memandang sebuah kejadian, karena setiap manusia mempunyai pandangan yang berbeda. Mungkin bakalan jadi kumpulan cerita pendek, mungkin. Ohiya, jumlah kata di _chapter_ ini adalah 666 kata loh! Jangan lupa _review_, terserah bentuknya apapun, tidak _review_ juga tidak apa-apa, santai.


End file.
